Navesse Deranger
Once a user of a Devil fruit that allowed him to absorb other fruit powers, it was excercised from his body by some unknown bt painful means. He now fights witha pair of pikes laced with electricicty but has kept his epithet and bounty. Growing more ruthless o live up to his former persona. Appearence Original appearance was that of a thuglike warrior. He had spikey black hair tied into a man's bun (similar to iruka). He wore a heavy leather black jacket and black jeans with long spiked chains attacked. His hands had black fingerless gloves with spiked knuckles aswell. However his look changed after his battle with Sir Spencer Manius. After wards he wore a gray tattered cloak to cover his baddly injured body. Personality He is a sadist through and through and enjoys causing others pain. Before he was excersiced he would kill anyon and everyone he met. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit (Former) He at one poin in time had obtained the Saihon Saihon no Mi which alloed him to absorb other peoples Devil Fruit powers. But after his battle with Sir Spencer Magnius he was beaten so badly his brain went into temporary amnesia losin all it's devil fruin knowledge. In addition both of his hands were badly burnt dissallowing him from ever absorbing anything ever again. 'Weapons' After the loss oh his heavily relyed upon Evil Fruit powers he was forced to fight with weapons. He took up the weapons known as lightniong Rods. 3 or 4 foot long pikes with a metal tip and an insulated handel. The iron tip is conected to a very rare extint Dial known as a Thunder Dial which absorbs electricicty. He wields two of these and has gotten far more ruthless to make up for his lack of Devil Fruit powers though he has certainly lost his edge and s slipping as more people now escape his bloody massacres. History Starting out as pirate from the west blue he didn't make aname for himself immediatly. He ate a Devil Fruit early on in his journey but had little Idea of howit worked until his first major fight with a Devil Fruit user. He punched the enemies face and somehow absorbed a bit of the Devil Fruits power which he used to kill the enemy and take his Devil Fruit abilities. He then went on a bloody killing spree looking for powerful Devil Fruit abilities to steal. After the initial acknowledgement of the Seven Shooting Stars he tryed to become a Warlord by killing Armada king Sir Spencer Magius. his battle ended horribly for him. He was unabe to absorb Magnius's logia type ability and the searing heat from Magnius's ashes burnedhis hands preventing him from absorbing anything again. To make matters worse he was sent into a coma erasing all his imprinted Devil Fruit powers from his memory. He was since forced to fight with weapons but has kept his bloody epithet and bounty. "Head Hunter" Navess Deranger. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users